


Basketball's and babes (well, just one babe really)

by The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, F/F, High School AU, Minnesota AU not Texas, Shelby trying to come to terms with being the big G A Y, Toni and Shelby kissing, Toni is so respectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings
Summary: Shelby had definitely never seen The L Word before, but if this is what the entire show was like, she was in big trouble.  She had seen more lesbians in the first five minutes than she had ever met in her entire life, and they were, well, hot.Most likely just a one-shotHighschool AU where Toni and Shelby don’t know each other and Shelby is at one of the games and Toni suddenly crashes into the bleachers, and her.  And then the aftermath.
Relationships: Andrew/Shelby Goodkind, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Basketball's and babes (well, just one babe really)

A/N: I honestly didn’t know where this was going before, but I think I’m content with where this is so I’m just going to post it and hope for the best.

Going to the basketball game was definitely Andrew’s idea, his sister did make Varsity this year after all, but honestly basketball was the last thing on Shelby’s mind as they sat on the very bottom row of bleachers. She did her duty of course, cheered when Hopewell made a basket, boo’d the other team an appropriate amount, but for some ungodly reason her eyes didn’t leave the point guard nearly the entire game, number 3. The girl never met her eyes a single time and Shelby was fine with that. With what happened with Becca last year she was just trying to put these ungodly thoughts out of her pretty little head. Andrew definitely didn’t notice the amount of heart eyes she was throwing number three, and that’s probably a good thing, especially considering her daddy already threatened to send her to My Sisters of Mercy, a summer camp for kids just like her, and Andrew was most likely tasked with making sure she stayed on the straight and narrow. Emphasis on _straight._

In the second half she managed to stop watching number three and concentrate on Annie, Andrews little sister who honestly was benched for most of the first half of the game. She was definitely more of a box-em-out kind of girl whereas number three was a show stopper. Shot threes like they were going out of style and had her own cheering section. She noticed one of the signs with a #3 on it said “Toni” so she figured that must be the girls name, how she never noticed her before was absolutely beyond her.

Unfortunately due to the fact that she stopped paying attention to number three and kept her eyes on Annie not only did “Toni” crash into her, they both went sprawling into next week, she was physically tossed from the bench, basketball player landing bodily on top of her and instantly scrambling to get off of her.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry,” her voice was like honey, Shelby shook her head violently to remove the thought from her skull.

“That’s just fine,” she managed to say out of breath, the girl had pushed her hand right against Shelby’s diaphragm while scrambling off of her and knocked the wind from her. 

The ref blew the whistle stopping the game for a few moments while not only Toni was assessed by her coach, but Andrew fussed over Shelby like she was a child.

“I’m just fine Andrew, it was an accident,” she told him roughly after a few minutes of his fussing. He really was irritating, but momma said boys like Andrew were the keepers, they cared, just like daddy cares, so she’d keep him around. 

“I really am sorry,” Toni said before ran off to get back on sidelines with the rest of the team to figure out their last few plays, the second half being nearly over at this point.

Toni sat out the rest of the game, a wrap wrapped tightly around her ankle and Shelby could tell she was arguing with her coach about the necessity of it and when the game ended Andrew ran off to find his little sister, she had scored 9 points, formidable for a sophomore on a varsity team.

“I have to congratulate Annie real quick here babe, and then we can go,” he told her and she nodded. Toni approached her, with a subtle limp as soon as Andrew was gone and Shelby found her breath catching in her throat before the girl even talked.

“I really am sorry for crashing like a kid just learning to walk,” she said, she was normally not an apologetic person, but Shelby wasn’t the enemy here, she was just an innocent bystander, a beautiful one at that.

“Its really not that big of a deal,” Shelby told her gently. She had caught her breath quickly after the crash, and she might have a bruised ego, but she was fine. “How’s the ankle?”

Toni laughed, it was angelic, “I’m fine, its just precautionary, they want me to sit out of practice for a couple of days, walk it off basically. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t injured,”

“Not beyond my bruised ego,” Shelby told her with a smile, “I haven’t seen you around school before,” Shelby observed and Toni grinned at her.

“You aren’t very observant, we’re in the same Lit class and the same Algebra class, and luckily without that oaf you were with earlier,” Toni said, her tone wasn’t nasty, but she had insulted Andrew.

“That _oaf_ is my _boyfriend_ ,” she emphasized and Toni at the very least had the audacity to look taken aback.

“He’s a total douche though,” Toni told her and Shelby couldn’t find it in her to disagree, Andrew was the epitome of a douche. She knew for a fact he’d been sleeping with at least three other girls since they started dating, but she didn’t honestly mind, she didn’t want to sleep with him, she blamed it on wanting to remain pure for their wedding night, but she was sure they both knew that she’d just prefer it would have been Becca or any other girl for that matter. He’d never bring it up as long as she played the part of an innocent, Christian, pageant loving girlfriend.

“Ready to go babe?” Andrew asked, he curled an arm around her shoulder, he had Annie in tow. “We have to get Annie home so she can do her homework for History,” he told her, “though we could drop her off and go somewhere more private.” Toni shivered slightly at his insinuation.

“It’s actually getting kind of late, I’m just going to go home from here Andrew, you can bring Annie home, my house is only a couple of blocks away anyway,” she told him, “I could use some fresh air after being cooped up in this sweaty gym.” She batted her eyelashes at him and he agreed pretty easily, he’d drop off his sister and then go to some party that she definitely was invited to, but refused to attend.

“Martie can give you a ride,” Toni offered, Shelby had no idea who Martie was and was about to protest when literally the nicest human she had ever met in her life walked up to Toni.

“Martha Blackburn, as I live and breathe,” Shelby said rather dramatically, she actually did adore Martha, they had worked together on a multitude of projects of Science and for their schools Eco Club. 

“You’ve been acquainted I see,” Toni observed and Martha hugged the taller, blonde girl. “Can we give Shelby a ride home tonight?” Toni asked and Martha squealed in excitement.

“I’ve been meaning to catch up with you Shelby, since I transferred Science classes to A.P. I haven’t seen you in weeks! We’d love to give you a ride,” Martha offered sweetly. Andrew familiar with Martha nodded his blessing, Martha was harmless and she’d keep Shalifoe in line.

“Have a good night babe,” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead and walking out of the gymnasium with his sister.

Martha insisted on dropping Shelby off first, but it was a Friday and her dad wasn’t expecting her home so soon, “What are ya’ll doing tonight?” Shelby asked as they arrived at her car, her southern accent squeaked out accidentally. They had moved from the Dallas area to Hopewell Minnesota three and a half years ago, just before the start of Shelby’s Freshman year. She had easily integrated into high school here, and pageants here were just as competitive, though she must admit, less religious. 

“Probably watching a movie at Martie’s house and falling asleep on the couch, though I’m sure you could join,” Toni suggested, Martha nodded her head in easy agreement. “You could spend the night too,” Toni added and Martha added an enthusiastic “yesss” onto the end of Toni’s suggestion.

“Let me ask my daddy,” Shelby said softly and dialed her dads phone number.

_“Hey Sweetie Pie, what are you up to after the basketball game?”_

“Daddy, I ran into Martha Blackburn at the game, remember my partner for that big science project last semester, and she asked me if I could spend the night at her house and watch a movie.”

Her father honestly took way too long to answer and her heart was absolutely racing in her chest.

_“Of course I remember Martha pumpkin, are you sure you want to spend the night?”_

“Only if it’s okay with you daddy, Marthas parents will be there the whole time won’t they Martha?”

Martha almost said no, but a quick elbow to Marthas ribs from Toni and she called out in the background. “Of course Mr. Goodkind, my parents would never let us have an unsupervised slumber party, and we have a guest room that Shelby can sleep in.”

_“That sounds agreeable to me Shelbs, but I do expect you home by ten tomorrow morning so we can go over the Sermon I’ve prepared for Sunday.”_

“Thanks daddy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Shelby said quietly and hung up the phone. “You’re a real life saver there Martha, my daddy gets real weird about sleepovers, especially if he thinks there isn’t enough room for me to sleep alone.” Toni snorted, she was wholly aware of the type of man Dave Goodkind was.

“Afraid that his daughter will be gay if she sleeps to close to another woman?” Toni said with a cocked eyebrow, she meant it as a joke, but Shelby nodded and she added, “fuck, that’s fucked up, I’m sorry.” Shelby didn’t respond for a while.

“We don’t actually have a guest room at the moment, Toni’s living with us, but you can sleep in either of our rooms,” Martie said softly, “Or the couch, but my dog will definitely drool on you if you sleep in the living room.” Shelby laughed.

“I don’t mind sharing, just don’t tell my daddy and we’ll be fine.”

The rest of the car ride to Martha's house was honestly pretty quiet, but not uncomfortably. Her parents were indeed not home, as they both were working overnight shifts this weekend, but they still opted to watch a movie in Martha's room, all huddled up next to each other, Shelby squashed in between the most gorgeous woman she had ever met, and Martha Blackburn. When Martie fell asleep halfway through the movie Toni whispered to Shelby.

“Not that this movie isn’t exciting, but I’m going to watch a show in my room, you’re welcome to join though,” and Shelby scrambled to follow her. 

“Would you rather I put on a different show?” Toni asked, she had grabbed her one possession in life that meant more to her than anything, her DVD boxed set of _The L Word_. 

“What’s it about?” Shelby had asked lightly, if the cover was indicative of anything, scantily clad women.

“It’s about lesbians?” Toni said somewhat uncomfortably. Shelby laughed nervously.

“Well, uh, I mean, if I don’t like the show I can always go back to Martha's room right?” and she swallowed so hard she was sure her daddy would hear it all the way across town. 

“Okay, well, since you’ve never seen it, and I’ve seen it five times through, I’ll just start over at season one, episode one,” Toni told her with a raised eyebrow. Shelby nodded. She found herself sitting on Toni’s bed next to her, like she had in Marthas room, she curled her arms around her knees to watch the television and her knee bumped Toni’s, she closed her eyes and thought a quick prayer, but she also knew deep down, she put herself in this situation for a reason. 

Shelby had definitely never seen The L Word before, but if this is what the entire show was like, she was in big trouble. She had seen more lesbians in the first five minutes than she had ever met in her entire life, and they were, well, _hot._

“You seem uncomfortable,” Toni said after nearly ten minutes of the first episode, she raised her arm and paused it with the remote to the DVD player and Shelby opened her mouth to protest, but got lost, she was uncomfortable, but because she was feeling things she needn’t be feeling.

“I am a little bit,” she admitted and Toni huffed, somewhat annoyed, “Not for that reason,” she added quickly. She honestly, obviously, didn’t have a problem with lesbians. It had been an entire year since she kissed her best friend Becca and had a meltdown about it. She had somewhat, not fully, somewhat come to terms with the fact that she at least liked girls somewhat. 

“For what reason if not your dad running conversion therapy out of his house?” Toni deadpanned and Shelby swallowed hard again.

“I…” Shelby trailed off, Toni was making too intense of eye contact with her, her eyes were like cinnamon with flecks of chocolate in them and by God. “Toni,” her voice was almost hoarse, her eyes flicked from Toni’s, to her lips, to her shoulder and then back up.

Shelby wasn’t even sure how it happened, but she was pressing the softest kiss of her entire life to Toni’s lips, Toni whom she had never met before today, Toni of whom was a star basketball player, Toni of who’s eyes were made of liquid chocolate and cinnamon, Toni of whom was definitely a lesbian. She pulled back before the kiss was anything but innocent.

“Shelby,” Toni whispered, Shelby felt a hot prickling behind her eyes, a sure sign of tears to come. When the first tear dropped from her eyelashes Toni’s hand came up softly and wiped it from her cheek, “It’s okay,” she whispered, and Shelby sobbed, like she had never sobbed before. What felt like hours, but was only minutes ended and Shelby pulled her face off of Toni’s shoulder. The other girl had wrapped an arm around her gently, and was rubbing circles against her back, Shelby wasn’t sure how, but she was sitting in Toni’s lap being comforted as she sobbed. The tears subsided and Toni opened her mouth to speak first, “It’s really okay,” she whispered, “I won’t say anything, to anyone, I get it.”

Shelby nodded, “I’m sorry for having a bit of a break down on you here, I guess I’m more repressed than I thought.” Her voice caught in her throat, her eyes were puffy, red, sore. “That was probably the most unattractive way for someone to kiss you then huh?” Shelby asked and Toni laughed under her breath.

“I’ve had many worse kisses Miss Goodkind,” she joked in an overexaggerated Texas accent.

“I’d like to make it up to you?” Shelby half stated and half asked.

“Now how are you going to do that?” Toni teased and Shelby leaned forward, she captured Toni’s lips softly against her own, the kiss was gentle, nothing urgent. Toni didn’t really reciprocate and Shelby was okay with that. She pulled back and Toni smiled at her, “that was a bit better, since you didn’t cry on me this time.” 

“I won’t cry this time either,” Shelby whispered and kissed Toni again, this time it was less gentle, more urgent. Toni’s lips were somewhat dry, chapped, but somehow still soft and delicious. Toni kissed her back this time, slowly. 

Their lips met for brief moments between them until Shelby found her lips parting slightly and her tongue tracing against Toni’s bottom lip. The girl who’s lap she was sitting on granted her access and their kiss became heated. Toni’s hands had wrapped around Shelby’s waist and she had shifted so she was straddling the basketball player beneath her. Shelby’s hands tangled in Toni’s hair which she had let loose from her braid before the movie and she pulled it lightly causing the brunette to let out a soft strangled moan against her lips. Toni broke the kiss to whisper, “I’m sorry,” after she had to readjust herself causing Shelby to grind herself against her. Shelby pulled away from her, gasping for air, their kissing was too intense and she wanted more.

“We should stop,” Toni said before Shelby could say anything and the blonde looked at her, confused. “I’m not against sleeping with people who have boyfriends, but I don’t want you to regret this,” Toni whispered, “I don’t care if you want to lay in my bed and kiss until the sun comes up, but we aren’t going any further.” Shelby nodded in understanding.

“I…” Shelby started and trailed off, she was incredibly into what was happening right now, but Toni was right, “Can I get your number?” she asked, and Toni laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you in the morning,” Toni promised. 

“Great,” Shelby said with a slightly shy smile, she climbed off of Toni’s lap and told her, “I think I should stay in Martie’s room though,” she added and Toni agreed. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow,” Toni told her handing her cellphone to Shelby who added the number quickly. 

“See you around,” Shelby told her before slipping from the bedroom.

"Yeah, see you around," Toni whispered to the door after Shelby slipped out of the room.


End file.
